


Cuddle With Me?

by Sidney_Patrick_Crosby_xoxo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cold, Comfort, Fever, Fluff, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, I’m new so sorry, M/M, One Shot, Sick Stiles, Sickfic, Teen Wolf, Worried Derek, first fic, fluff/angst, sick, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 02:33:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19984612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidney_Patrick_Crosby_xoxo/pseuds/Sidney_Patrick_Crosby_xoxo
Summary: Stiles gets sick & Derek goes a little overboard because well- because it’s Sterek.





	Cuddle With Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Little sick fic! Kudos are appreciated:) hope y’all enjoy it because I’m new. Any errors and mistakes are mine. Comment and I’ll try to fix:) I’m a sucker for the sick fics what can I say:)?

CHAPTER 1- It was mid winter around midnight when Derek and Stiles had just gotten back from a hunt with the pack. A rouge alpha at that. After the attack it left them all pretty startled, but nobody thought much about it. Derek decided to take Stiles home for a good nights rest. In other words- a much needed rest. He could tell there was something off with the way Stiles smelled. It was- different to say the least. It didn’t seem like the others noticed the change, so a few cuddles wouldn’t do any harm.

"Stiles, you ready to go?” Derek asked. There was clearly no room for argument, so Stiles just bobbed his head in agreement.

In the car, Stiles was trying to convince himself that he wasn’t sick. He couldn’t be. It was just a few sniffles here and there. He would just sleep it off...right? Yeah- because that’s how things usually end. Lost in thought, Stiles didn’t even realize that they arrived at Derek’s house until Derek was standing there and opening the car door for Stiles.

"Come on. Inside you go. Time for some medicine and a long rest.” He though he heard Derek’s voice begging to sound tired, and at least that go him moving. Maybe Derek would let it go. "M’ not sick. Just a few sniffles. Barely a cold. M’ fine.” Why are you being so stupid? He didn’t say. 

Why was Derek even doing this? Why would he want to put up with a sick Stiles anyways? 

When they were finally inside of course, Derek still wouldn’t let it go. 

"I said I’m fine. Why can’t you get it through your head? I just want to go to bed and sleep in some peace and quiet.” Stiles snapped. Ok so maybe that was a little harsh but nothing compared to things that have happened before. 

When he heard Derek say, " Because Stiles, you always say you’re fine! But deep down inside - you’re not fine. Why do you always feel like the smallest things will make you weak? Just because you’re human and you get sick, does not make you weak.” 

Needless to say, that left Stiles shocked and more pissed off then he already was. 

"Is that what this is about? You think I’m doubting myself again? See Derek you always think so lowly of me. I’m specifically telling you that I’m not sick. Oh but I forgot nothing I say can ever be trusted. Forget this- I’m going to bed and leaving in the morning. Have a goodnight.” Stiles replied. 

Derek tried to call his name a few times, but no matter how many times he tried- he didn’t even get Stiles’ head to turn an inch. Sighing, Derek new he was going to have to sleep on the couch.

what had he done so wrong to upset Stiles?

Neither one of them slept that night. 

The morning after could possibly be described as better. At least that was something to be happy about.  
  
Derek was getting ready to go for his morning run when he heard a sound come from the bathroom. It sounded like a moan. The only other person in the house was Stiles. 

Which was a relief because some of his 'puppy eyes' got Stiles to stay. 

"Stiles. Bro you ok?” 

No response. 

A light knock on the door..

No response. 

Luckily, he wouldn’t have to break the door down because with one small twist on the knob, the door came open. Stiles didn’t lock it. Odd. Maybe he truly was feeling under the weather. 

Shocked at the sight in front of him, Derek crouched down next to Stiles who was slumped over the toilet with violet shivers racking his body. He looked like he was freezing, but he felt like a fire. 

"Hey. Hey shhhhh. Don’t try to talk, ok? I’m going to go get a thermometer and some medicine from the market downtown, ok? I need you to stay here.” 

He was at least a little relieved when Stiles gave him a nod Before grabbing his keys and leaving. 

Stiles sat there dry heaving the whole time Derek was gone. There was nothing for him to throw up and his stomach was aching. He wanted all the pain to disappear. Sadly, he didn’t think that was going to happen. At least not right at this moment.

Shortly after his dry heaving began to slow, Derek arrived with NyQuil, Gatorade, water, Tylenol, Advil, a thermometer, and a few blankets. 

Stiles was thankful for at least a few of those things. One of those things being that Derek was back. 

"Want to try some water?” At least Derek thought he sounded convincing. Apparently not enough. 

Stiles shook his head and said, "Can’t keep it down.” 

Derek sighed. " Better than dry heaving all day.” Now that- that made water sound a little bit better. 

Derek grabbed a bottle off the sink where he left all the medicine and drinks, grabbed the thermometer and wrapped the blankets around Stiles. Slowly, he lifted the bottle to Stiles’ parched lips and held it as Stiles began to drink. 

What a miracle Derek thought.

after a few moments, Stiles didn’t seem like he had to throw up and he hadn’t dry heaved in a while , plus his temperature was slowly going back down. Derek thought about moving him to bed. He didn’t want to push stiles... Completely opposite actually. 

Derek got up and stood there watching Stiles for a little while before saying, "Hey, you want to go to bed? I could pick you up if you can’t walk, or I mean we don’t have to if you aren’t up for it yet.” 

Stiles looked at the ground, then back at Derek before slowly replying, "Will you carry me there?” 

So that’s how Stiles ended up in bed with his Derek. 

Before Derek was completely asleep, making sure Stiles wouldn’t have to go to the bathroom again he heard a soft mumble from Stiles..."My Sourwolf... how sweet.” 

Ok so now Derek and Stiles would definitely get a full night sleep. 💤🐺

T H E 

E N D 


End file.
